Are You Living In A Nightmare?
by AmericanSuiteheart
Summary: Stormie is awoken by a vicious nightmare stemming from when she was taken by Hydra. When a certain ex-assassin comes to her door, already awoken by his own nightmares, can they get past the horror? Mentions of past rape and torture
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I'm back! I haven't posted in a while but I hope this makes up!_**

 ** _THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO READ BEFORE THE STORY! This story is Bucky paired with one of my OC'S. Ill give some background on her._**

 ** _Name: Stormie Ray_**

 ** _Age: 23_**

 ** _Appearance: Kinda curvy, 5'4, Long Black Hair, Bright Blue eyes_**

 ** _Occupation: A former SHEILD worker, but now lives with the Avengers and does missions like Hawkeye and Black Widow._**

* * *

 _Cold and rough hands grip my neck. A hot and foul smelling breath washes over my tear stained face. I need to get out of here, but the grip is to tight, and I am too weak to make a struggle. I've been trapped in this hell for at least a week, maybe more. It was a simple mission, in and out. It was sounded so easy that I was going in alone. No one expected it to turn out like this. Hydra wasn't supposed to be here._

 _"Look at me bitch" The man holding me spits. "Tell me how the Avengers got ahold of the Asset! I know you know, and if you don't tell me, I might just have to use a harsher method" He finishes. Recently Steve had finally found his childhood best friend. The Asset. The Winter Solider. Bucky. He wasn't exactly up to his old self yet, but he was making progress. I gravitated to him, he was so scared when Steve brought him in, he was like a shell of a man. But he get stronger everyday, and I'm thankful for that. A hard slap brings me out of my thoughts._

 _"Answer me!" The man yells._

 _"Fuck you" I spit through gritted teeth. I will never, ever, give these Hydra bastards any information about Bucky. He slaps me again and throws me to the dirt floor of my "cell" which is really like a broom closet in size. He grabs me by my long black hair, and drags me out into the larger room where most of the men congregate. He drops me on the floor and leans over me. He grips my dirty shirt and tears it over my head, I try to resist but I'm too weak. He gets to my pants and I scream..._

I wake up in my bed soaked in sweat and trembling. It was over a month ago when I was taken, but I still get nightmares. It makes me feel like I am a child who cant deal with my problems. The team tries to assure me that its ok, and that its normal with all the trauma I've endured. But I am still hard on myself about it. A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. I'm surprised anyone is up at this time or night, its like one in the morning. I get up and open the door, and I'm shocked to see Bucky. But then again I shouldn't be, he was just moved out of the hospital wing of the tower and into the room across from mine. Since I was the last one to move in I got my own floor, and so now Bucky and me are the only ones on this floor.

"Are you ok?" Bucky asks with a concerned look on his handsome face. When the team found me and rescued me, Bucky immediately started apologizing and saying that it was his fault that I was taken. He thinks that because he escaped Hydra, that everything remotely linked to Hydra is his fault. which couldn't be farther from the truth. Hydra is just full of monsters.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. Sorry I woke you up" I say with a nervous laugh and a blush because I'm in my pajamas. Which consists of black short shorts and a blue camisole. He is wearing a black fitted tank top and loose red sleep pants.

"Its ok, I couldn't sleep either. I get nightmares too" He replies with his eyes downcast with shame. "Do you want to talk? About the nightmare I mean, it might help. Uh if you want too" He finishes, his eyes still not meeting mine.

"Yeah, sure. I doubt I'll be able to get back to sleep after that" I open the door fully and walk further into the room so he can come inside. Once he is inside I shut the door and lead him to the couch in the living room. We sit down and I tuck my legs underneath me. He sits with his legs crossed, we turn and rest our backs on the arms of the couch, facing each other. We are quite for a time, looking into each others eyes. Bucky's eyes are a stormy blue with hints of gray. Every time his head moves the light makes them change from mostly blue to mostly gray.

"So what was your nightmare about?" Bucky shyly asks, breaking the silence.

"When I was taken" I say, my voice shaking. I feel Bucky reach out to me, and he grips my hand with his flesh one. "It was easily the scariest time in my life. The wanted answers, answers questions that I didn't even know. And that made them even more angry. Even if I knew the answer, I forced myself to be quiet. I wanted to be strong, but I was weak. I should have fought harder. But all I did was scream" I finish, tears brimming my eyes. Bucky slowly leans forward and gently places his lips on my forehead.

"Doll, you are so brave. Nothing about you is weak. I don't ever want to hear you put yourself down again. I know what its like to be taken, and its hard. But you survived" He begins, but I cut him off.

"We survived" I say with a smile, and he returns it easily. But his smile fades as quickly as it showed.

"When I fell off of that train, I never expected to live. I thought I was dead. All at once I felt like I was flying, then I just hit solid cold, and I passed out. It was a major shock to wake up and see that one I was even alive, and two to see that my left arm was metal" He flexes his metal hand as he speaks, looking at it with a pained expression. I release his flesh hand and grab onto his metal one, he tries to pull it back, but I look into his eyes and he lets me hold it. He is very gentle, as ifI'm made of porcelain. I offer him a smile of reassurance, but he just continues to speak, a haunted expression setteling on his face.

"The torture was bad. The mind wipes were even worse. But all of that pales in comparison to what they made me do. I wasn't a man, I was a machine. Their personal killing machine. I had no feelings, no emotion. I had no remorse for what I did. And now, everytime I close my eyes, I see red. There is so much blood on my hands, its all I dream of. I remember some of the killings, and the ones I don't visit me in my dreams, as if to say 'how dare you forget what you did, you don't get off that easy' and I don't deserve to. I need to feel pain for what I did. I know everyone says its not my fault, and I'm trying to believe that. But I still feel responsible, I could have fought, I could have been stronger. I'm a failure" Bucky states with a defeated sigh. I can feel tears swimming in my eyes, but I can't let them fall. He wouldn't want pity.

"You are so strong. Look at where you are now. And its all because of your strength. You are so persistent in trying to get better. Bucky, you don't deserve pain, you had no control over your actions. If you fought harder, it would only be worse, and you might not even be here right now. Never forget that" I say, cursing the tear that escapes. Buckys metal hand releases mine, and he brings it up to my face. I can see it shaking out of the corner of my eye. He is so gentle and unsure when he cups the side of my face and wipes the tear away with his thumb. But he doesn't move his hand.

"I could say the same thing about you, Doll" Bucky whispers. He slowly leans forward and lightly presses his lips to mine. I lean forward to meet him and deepen the gentle kiss. When we part he rests his forehead on mine, our breaths mixing. I ease myself up from the couch and hold my hand out to him. He takes my hand and I silently lead him to my room. I motion for him to get on the bed, and when he does I follow him. He lays down on his right side, he opens his arms in invitation. I get on the bed and bury my face in his chest, his flesh arm a pillow for my head. He wraps his metal arm around my waist and our legs tangle together. I feel his lips in my hair as he quietly says..

"Goodnight, Doll"

* * *

 _ **Hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I changed my user name from DoWhatTheNightWants to AmericanSuiteheart (if you get the reference virtual high five!). So if you notice its different don't be alarmed! Sorry this isn't a story update, I should be writing more soon but don't quote me on it! ~AmericanSuiteheart**_


End file.
